


Overture;

by Ipossia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipossia/pseuds/Ipossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un respiro, un altro. Inspirare, espirare.<br/>Sembra essere l’unico suono ora, insieme alla pioggia che batte poco sopra la sua testa.<br/>Vede la corda, l’uomo, la studia. E’ la stessa di sempre, ma cambia ogni volta. E’ un po’ come la vita. E per quello non sa mai cosa aspettarsi.<br/>Clown ed animali esotici, musica e divertimento; ma è davvero tutto come lo si dipinge?<br/>Attraverso luci ed ombre di una Londra del diciannovesimo secolo, questa One Shot introduce una storia molto più lunga ed attualmente in lavorazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture;

Londra, una sera di ottobre; è il 1814.  
La pioggia cade, leggera ma pressante, bagnando il mondo con le sue gocce impietose. Tutto è buio, e i suoni giungono ovattati dalle strade.  
Nessuno si azzarda ad uscire con questo tempo.   
Qualche carrozza corre nelle strade lastricate, invadendo le vie del suono sincopato degli zoccoli dei cavalli nei sassi scivolosi, entrando ed uscendo ogni volta dai coni di luce dei lampioni. Il sole è già tramontato, qui al nord.  
C’è un rumore che giunge ovattato.   
Qualcosa che non sembra il ticchettio della pioggia, o il riverbero bagnato dei passi frettolosi di qualche persona di passaggio.   
Sembra rumore di folla. 

Qualche strada più là c’è ancora pioggia, ancora buio, ma il rumore è un po’ più chiaro: è rumore di applausi, rumore di risate.  
La strada finisce, finalmente, aprendosi in un ampio spazio illuminato dalla flebile luce di tante piccole lucine giallognole, appese a delle corde spesse tese nell’aria. E’ il tendone di un circo.  
Dall’interno si sente uscire la musica: canzoni fatte di tamburi, trombe e ritmo, che sembrano inneggiare alla gioia e alla follia degli spettatori.   
E’ arrivata da un paio di giorni, la compagnia, e ogni sera tutta la città va a vederli trascinata dal desiderio di divertimento dei bambini e segretamente da quello di svago degli adulti.  
Il lembo di stoffa pesante dell’entrata svolazza al passaggio del vento, tendendo le corde legate a terra, schioccando su sé stesso. Rivoletti di pioggia percorrono tutto il tendone scivolando poi lungo le corde illuminate, lungo le bandiere fradice che sbattono tra loro, lungo i bordi cuciti a mano e infilandosi nelle piccole fessure tra un lembo e l’altro. Ma non si sentono, né la pioggia né gli schiocchi.  
Fa caldo dentro, caldo di mille respiri uniti in un applauso mentre al centro del palco, sulla sabbia, si alternano animali esotici e straordinari artisti; è un susseguirsi di stupore e fiati trattenuti.  
Ha finito il suo spettacolo, l’elefante, la luce delle fiaccole cade sulla pelle vissuta, ricoperta di motivi floreali, e lui se ne va lento, accompagnato dal suo addestratore e dalle voci della gente. I Clown escono, entrano, un rincorrersi di capriole e smorfie lungo tutto il contorno del cerchio sabbioso, nel mezzo, indicando il pubblico stupiti, regalando alle donne e ai bambini fiori in carta estratti da chissà dove. I loro volti bianchi sono eterni sorrisi riflessi nei loro occhi, colori sgargianti che accompagnano il loro sguardo in sgambetti e saltelli. Sono qui per annunciare il prossimo spettacolo, i Clown.  
Si portano l’indice alle labbra, chiedendo ai ragazzini eccitati, ai genitori sorridenti

_Silenzio spettatori, arriva il nostro miglior artista._

Dicono tutto senza aprire bocca, osservando con facce colorate i bambini carichi di aspettative. Già pronti per guardare, ascoltare, ridere, e forse, alla fine, spalancare gli occhi nel loro stupore. Il silenzio si espande, facendosi avanti anche tra le bocche dei più grandi, trattenendoli sul filo della curiosità. Calano le luci delle lampade, salgono, calano di nuovo, girano illuminando il pubblico. Poi all’improvviso tutto si fa buio per qualche secondo, ed emerge una luce soffusa. Illumina la cima del tendone, dove appena sotto è tesa una corda quasi invisibile da quella distanza, intrecciata spessa. I bambini più grandi trattengono il fiato memori di cosa li aspetta: lo conoscono quel circo. Fanno cenno ai più piccoli di guardare, ma loro già lo stanno facendo, già stanno fissando quel giovane uomo sospeso nel nulla in perfetto equilibrio sulla corda. Indicano, fissano muti, mentre lentamente il viso dell’uomo viene illuminato.   
Lo riconoscono: con quei capelli castani ora legati in una cortissima coda. E’ lo stesso uomo che hanno visto nel centro del volantino del circo, insieme ai Clown e qualche altro artista. Questa volta non indossa la sua tuba e nemmeno quel sorriso affabile. E’ concentrato, la corda vibra sotto i suoi piedi, i suoi muscoli sono tesi. Allarga le braccia e comincia a camminare sulla corda. Lentamente, facendo vivere la suspense. Dalla parte opposta della corda c’è un falco, che aspetta il suo padrone muovendo il capo a scatti, osservandolo. Anche quel raro animale hanno già visto, i bambini: è anche lui nei volantini di quel circo che tanto amano, sempre presente disegnato tra i cartigli del nome della compagnia, che veglia sulle teste dell’uomo con la tuba e dei suoi clown.  
Ha fatto un altro passo l’uomo, e i bambini si accorgono di star trattenendo il fiato. Respirano piano come se farlo più forte fosse un rischio, un pericolo. Sono tutti con le teste per aria, piccoli e adulti, genitori e bambini, mentre la banda se ne sta in silenzio, senza più ritmo questa volta. Non ancora.  
Arriva al centro, l’uomo della corda, e a quel punto distoglie lo sguardo da dove sta mettendo i piedi osservando invece il pubblico sotto di lui. E sorride a coloro che riescono a vedere il suo sorriso, preparandosi. La banda comincia a rollare i tamburi, lentamente, in un susseguirsi di suoni di attesa. L’uomo della corda si prepara, ed infine ecco, lo fa. Alza il piede rimanendo in equilibrio su una gamba sola e con una spinta si lancia sulla corda in una ruota spettacolare, arrivando a completarla in modo perfetto: entrambi i piedi sulla corda spessa, tutti i muscoli tesi alla ricerca di equilibrio. E finalmente allarga le braccia mentre il pubblico comincia ad applaudire forte insieme alla musica, e tutti si chiedono se anche gli altri hanno avuto la loro fortuna di riuscire a vedere quel giovane uomo rimanere per qualche secondo sospeso in aria senza alcun sostegno, perfetto. L’uomo della corda a quel punto da inizio al suo vero spettacolo: capriole all’indietro poi di nuovo avanti, mentre le mani delle persone si arrossano, i volti sono tesi in sorrisi di stupore, le spalle fanno male a causa della posizione a cui sono costretti. Qualche signora può giurare di aver sentito il proprio respiro mancare a quei salti, per la paura di vedere quel bell’uomo finire a terra quindici metri più sotto. L’uomo della corda sta facendo l’ultimo salto; con una sola mano questa volta, e tra i londinesi c’è di nuovo silenzio.

_Silenzio signori, lo spettacolo è quasi alla fine, osservate._  
_Osservate e stupite._

Un respiro, un altro. Inspirare, espirare. Sembra essere l’unico suono ora, insieme alla pioggia che batte poco sopra la sua testa.    
Vede la corda, l’uomo, la studia. E’ la stessa di sempre, ma cambia ogni volta. E’ un po’ come la vita. E per quello non sa mai cosa aspettarsi.   
La luce gli impedisce di vedere il suolo che sembra solo un buco nero, pieno dell’aspettativa della gente. Sente la corda sulle piante dei piedi, ogni singola fibra sulle sue molecole; è parte della corda e come tale non può sbagliare. Non deve. La mano destra è dietro la schiena stretta a pugno, mentre l’altra e tesa, verso l’alto. Il suo falco è davanti a lui, lo fissa immobile dalla sua postazione preferita e attende.Tutti sono in attesa. L’uomo non può più aspettare oltre. Un passo, un altro più veloce, un altro ancora, strusciando il piede sulla corda ed ecco che la mano corre in un movimento che ormai è diventato parte integrante del suo essere, vola ad afferrare la fibra spessa.   
I muscoli si tendono, i piedi perdono contatto, il corpo ruota e resta in equilibrio.  
E in un attimo è tutto finito: il mondo è di nuovo piegato nel modo giusto, le piante dei piedi sono sopra la corda che pure questa volta sono riuscite a ritrovare. Le braccia tese, il corpo rilassato, a ritrovare quell’equilibrio che solo per un istante non avevano più, l’istante in cui tutto è stato al contrario. Ed è applauso, corroborante applauso. Sembra ancora più forte dopo quel silenzio, e percorre tutto e tutti. I bambini dalle bocche aperte osservano tutto, troppo piccoli per capire cosa sia successo. Gli occhi stanno brillando, ancora fissi su quella persona che ora con un inchino sta ringraziando tutti, e sta camminando verso il suo falco. Le luci ritornano ad illuminare il tendone, mentre la banda ricomincia. I clown corrono ovunque, le braccia alzate ad applaudire insieme al pubblico, pronti per regalare ancora un sorriso.

Il rumore è forte, copre quello della pioggia sul tendone, si fonde con la musica ritmata e scivola fuori correndo tra le strade bagnate, tra le gambe dei garzoni che si riparano sotto le tettoie e che ogni tanto alzano il viso verso le luci del circo scintillanti sotto l’acqua del temporale, tra le ruote delle carrozze con il legno fradicio, nelle fessure delle porte più vicine, arrivando alle persone con buon orecchio. Corre tra gli spiragli, tra le mura scrostate, sui visi incartapecoriti dei vecchi barboni. Scivola insieme alla pioggia sulle loro rughe, sui volti delle persone che passano e si regalano un sorriso, sulle mani di due uomini che stanno contrattando, nascosti in un vicoletto. Stanno contrattando per qualcosa di piccolo, raggomitolato vicino alle gambe di uno dei due uomini, il più tarchiato. Alza la testa a quel rumore leggero, appena afferrabile. E’ un bambino. Guarda il viso dell’uomo alto che ha appena incontrato, rigato dalle gocce di pioggia, imperturbabile. Sembra che dovrà andare con lui ora, anche se non capisce perché. I due hanno finito, proprio mentre la musica del circo scende, lentamente. Il bambino viene fatto alzare, e trascinato verso il buio del vicolo dallo sconosciuto, mentre l’altro se ne va con alcune banconote. Più il bambino cammina più sente la musica diventare chiara, anche se alla fine della sua esecuzione. Si sta avvicinando al tendone del circo, quello che ha sempre voluto guardare

_Silenzio spettatori, il vero spettacolo sta per cominciare._  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene, eccoci qui alla fine. Se avete letto tutto: bravissimi/e, altrimenti: cosa fate già qui! Ma ora le cose serie, questa One Shot era stata scritta da me medesima tempo addietro (nel 2013) ed era rimasta a prendere polvere per tipo tantissimo tempo. Poi alla fine mi sono decisa ed eccola qui pubblicata. L'idea originale comprendeva anche una Long come seguito, ma non è mai stata portata a termine per cause avverse (ossia non avevo voglia). Se vi è piaciuta, se non vi è piaciuta, se boh, scrivete! Ogni cosa è un bella cosa. :D No in realtà no, quindi finisco qui il mio rantolo finale di vita prima di dire altre cavolate.  
> Alla prossima,  
> ~Ipo


End file.
